The Darkness Comes/Transcript
(Gate to a wing of Kryptarium Prison lifts up slowly.) Noble: (Speaking to Lloyd.) This is our new maximum security way. We spared no expense, I assure you. (Lloyd looks around as security cameras watch them.) Lloyd: Very wise. Noble: Yep, the entire wing was built for one purpose. (Scans his eye into the processor. Door opens.) To hold the rottenest egg of all. Well, good luck. (Runs.) See you on the way out. Lloyd: (Steps in.) Aren't you gonna—(Door slams shut. Lasers scan.) Stay? (Lloyd pulls switch, a pathway zooms out in front of him towards Garmadon's cell.) Hmm. (Walks towards Garmadon and looks down at the darkness beside the path.) Hello, Father. Garmadon: (Lowers his magazine with his face on it.) Well, well, if it isn't the Green Ninja. (Throws his magazine.) For what, do I owe the honor? Lloyd: You sent for me, remember? You said it was urgent. Garmadon: Did I? Hmm. That doesn't sound like me. (Turns around slowly, expressing his careless.) I have all the time in the world in here. Lloyd: Fine. (Turns around and starts walking away.) Then I guess I'll just— Garmadon: Oh, yes. (Turns around.) I remember now. I did call you. Do you remember the last time we saw each other? What I said? Past Garmadon: (Lloyd recalls the encounter.) When they come, nothing will be left. Lloyd: You said something was coming. Garmadon: Yes. But you didn't listen, and now I'm afraid there isn't much time. Lloyd: Time for what? Garmadon: (Smiles.) To prepare for the darkness, destruction, the end of Ninjago! And, while I'm okay with that, in principle, I'd rather not be destroyed along with you. So I've decided to help you fight them. Lloyd: Fight who? Garmadon: The bringers of doom. You and your color-coded little Ninja are no match for them. There's only one thing powerful enough to stop them. Lloyd: Let me guess. You. Garmadon: (Sighs.) Let me out and you might have a chance. Lloyd: Hmm. How do I put this. NO! N. O. Not if you were the last person in all of Ninjago! (Turns and walks away.) There is nothing you will say that will make me trust you ever again. Goodbye! Garmadon: (Smiles.) Hmm. You'll be back. ---- (People repairing Ninjago City.) Worker: That's it. Now take it away. Okay, easy does it. Easy does it. Policeman #1: (Gestures at the accident.) Let's move this as fast as possible, so we can get the traffic going. (Cars beep at each other in confusion.) Cole: (Irritably beeps his Earth Driller.) Oh, come on! You gotta be kidding. Zane: You're supposed to be there thirty minutes ago. P.I.X.A.L.: This thing has an enormous drill on it. Can we not just go under them? Cole: (Begs to Zane.) Oh, can we? Please? (Turns on drill. People gasp.) Zane: I do not think the city would appreciate that. They just finished rebuilding this freeway. Cole: Aagh! We're so late, and I can see the harbor right there! (Points to the harbor with the new ship waiting.) P.I.X.A.L.: That's it. I'm getting out. (Presses button, top of the car slides open. P.I.X.A.L. jumps out, leaping and flipping over the cars. Zane follows her.) Cole: (Jumps.) Algh. Whoa! (Slides into the back of a truck.) Ah. Hey, guys, wait up! (Taps his right leg on the back of the truck.) My foot's asleep. (Gets up and looks out at the others. Zane continues jumping over the cars. Cole closes the top of the car and climbs out of the truck.) (P.I.X.A.L. and Zane continue jumping and flipping.) Dad: Oh, look, son! It's the Ninja! Kid: (Staring at his phone.) Yeah, right, Dad. Cole: (Staggers through the line of cars and leaps, landing on the father's car.) Ow. (Slides off.) Come on, foot. (Opens the car door.) Coming through. (Son and father stare at him.) Sorry. (Slides out through the other door.) Ninja business. Kid: Uh, Dad. Did you see that Ninja? Dad: He just ducked through our car. Cole: (Checks his foot, starts running.) Yes. Finally! (Jumps, flipping over a van. Joins up with Zane and P.I.X.A.L.) Policeman #2: Hey! You can't go over there! The road is closed! Cole: Sorry. It's an emergency. Policeman #2: Oh. Uh, I didn't know. Never mind. Good luck, guys! (Zane does Spinjitzu, leaping over the road. P.I.X.A.L. follows in pursuit. Zane creates an ice slide, and Cole slides along with the others. Cole whistles to a driver.) P.I.X.A.L.: To the harbor, as fast as possible. Zane: Keep the vehicle's velocity within the permitted speed limit of a densely populated area. (Audience waits. Police Commissioner waits on the podium. Driver beeps.) Audience: Hey, look! It's them! They're here! Hello! (Cole, Zane, and P.I.X.A.L. jump off and run towards the stage.) Gayle: Okay, Vinny, on me. In 3, 2, 1. We're live from Ninjago Harbor, where several of the Ninja have just arrived, to witness the unveiling of a new ship being presented to them as a gift from the mayor. Commissioner: Thank you all, for coming. Now, I'm not much for speeches but the mayor asked me to say a few words. Not really sure why the mayor couldn't do this herself. Never around, really. It's a riddle to me how she got elected in the first place, and the funding of the police department is—Ahem. It gives me great pleasure to present this ship from the people of Ninjago City to the Ninja, in thanks to their years of dedicated service. (Audience claps and cheers.) P.I.X.A.L.: I wonder what it looks like. Zane: Oh. I hope it's a trimester like the Bounty. Cole: Don't get your hopes up. Whatever it is, it won't compare. Zane: You're right about that. (Cyrus Borg presses the button, and the drapes fall.) The Bounty was— (Audience gasps. Fire from the ship starts up, the sails rise up, and the ship lifts out of the water. Audience claps and cheers.) Audience: (Chanting.) Bounty! Bounty! Zane: It-it looks just like— Cole: It is the Bounty! They rebuilt it! (Commissioner chuckles.) Sir, I-I don't know what to say. Zane: You've given us back our ship. Commissioner: And you've given us back our city. Zane: How did you do it? The Bounty was completely destroyed. Commissioner: We were able to obtain a copy of the original blueprints from a private collector. Rufus: Who wants them back! In mint condition. P.I.X.A.L.: I wish the others could see this. Cole: Where are they? Zane: Jay said he had something important to take care of. Cole: What could be more important than this? ---- (In the Monastery of Spinjitzu, Jay is practicing his Yin-Yang Promise to Nya on Kai.) Jay: (Stutters.) Nya. I-I wanted to ask you this for... a long time. Um, will you... be my Yang? (Holds up his Yin-Yang token.) Kai: No, no, no. You can't ask like that. Jay: Why not? Kai: You have to ask with confidence. Like this. (Switches Jay to his position.) Hey, Nya, how's it going? (Grabs Jay's hand.) I've been thinking. You and me. We make a pretty good pair. So what do you say we make it official? (Slides around Jay, grabs the Yin-Yang token, and spins into a proposal stance.) Will you be my Yang? (Holds out the Yin-Yang token.) Jay: (Takes token. Sighs happily.) Yes! Kai: See? Jay: Wait. No, I can't ask like that. It doesn't feel right, it feels too—I don't know, cocky. Dareth: (Slides into doorway.) Who's cocky? Kai: Nobody. Jay's trying to find the right way to ask Nya to be his Yang. Dareth: Seriously?! You and Nya?! Wow! Jay: (Groans.) Aw. Kai, do you mind? Kai: Oh. Sorry. It's supposed to be secret, so don't tell anyone. Dareth: The Yin-Yang Promise is a beautiful and sacred tradition, Jay. Congratulations. (Gasps in excitement.) Ah! I'm so excited to be part of it. Eh-hee. I-I am part of it, right? Jay: Yes, Dareth. (Dareth pounds his fist excitedly.) Kai: If he ever asks Nya. Nya: (Walks into the doorway.) Ask me what? (Everyone gasps.) Jay: (Breaks out of his trance.) Um. (Passes token to Kai behind Dareth.) Ask you where you got that shirt. Because it's awesome! I want one. Nya: It's a kimono, Jay. A traditional gown worn by women? Jay: Uh, guys can wear them too. Dareth: Ooh, I would look so good in a kimono. (Nya and Jay stare at each other.) Kai: Uh, so, where's Master Wu? Nya: In the courtyard, supervising the new mural. Dareth: (Slides in front of Jay.) Ooh, ooh, I want to see. (Walks out.) (Everyone gazes at the mural.) Jay: Wow. Kai: Will you look at that? Wu: It is the history of Ninjago. A history in which all of you played a significant role. (Gazing at memories.) Past Iron Baron: (Season 9 painting) I wear the Dragon Armor. Past Kai: (Season 7 painting) Change anything, change everything. Past Garmadon: (Season 8 painting) You want this city, Lloyd?! Then you can have it in ruins! Past Nadakhan: (Season 6 painting) Wish it all away. Jay: (Laughs.) Hey, that's us! (Dareth and Kai look at each other in confusion.) Nya: And there's Pythor. And Morro. Dareth: (Runs to mural.) Where am I? (Runs around.) Where am I? I-I'm in here somewhere, right? Nya: Oh. I'm sure you are. Dareth: Okay, I'll keep looking. (Runs to the Season 9 painting of Ninjago.) Ooh, I think I see me. There's a brown spot here, and it looks just like me. Woohoo! (Nya giggles.) Kai: Huh. (Walks toward Pilot Season painting.) What's that? Jay: The Tornado of Creation. Don't you remember? We all came together and formed that—that bone cage thingy. Kai: Oh yeah. Can't believe that worked. Jay: Uhhh, except I don't remember looking that impressive. Kai: Yeah, Master Wu. Are you sure you want to commemorate this moment? I mean, we've had better ones. Wu: It is a part of our history. When all hope seemed lost, you confronted destruction with creation. (Balances his staff on his hand.) Balance was restored. That is the power of Spinjitzu, which we must always— (Portal from The First Realm opens up above the Monastery.) Kai: Huh? (Firstbourne flies out.) That looked like Firstbourne. (Firstbourne crashes below the Monastery.) Jay: Come one! (Everyone runs down the steps.) (Wu reaches Firstbourne, comforting her. Firstbourne opens her talons. Faith falls out.) Jay: Oh my gosh! Faith! (Nya and Jay run up to her.) Nya: Are you okay? Wu: (Rests Faith on his arm.) Faith, what happened? Who did this? (Faith whispers into his ear.) Jay: What did she say? Wu: She said, "a darkness is coming." ---- (The Destiny's Bounty is back. All Ninja are waiting outside for news on Faith. Master Wu opens the door.) Lloyd: How is she? Nya: Will she be okay? (Misako lays a handkerchief on her head. Master Wu closes the door.) Wu: I've given her a powerful healing potion. She will recover, as will Firstbourne. It will take time. Cole: Did she say what happened? Wu: (Makes tea.) She said a darkness swept over the Realm of Oni and Dragon. She tried to resist it, but it grew and grew, consuming all in its path. Those who were touched by it were frozen, where they stood like statues. Lloyd: I was at Kryptarium Prison, visiting my father. He said something similar. He said "the darkness is coming." Jay: Oh, that's creepy. (Waves his hand over the steam and tries to blow it away.) Cole: But what is it? What is the darkness? Master Wu: (Turns to Lloyd.) What else did he say? Lloyd: Something about the bringers of doom. Wu: (Thinking.) Bringers of doom. (Grabs book in Monastery, flips through pages.) There. That's it. Cole: I don't like the look of that. Kai: Oh. Me neither. What is it? Wu: It is an Oni. My father called them "The Bringers of Doom." He feared that they would one day spread out from their realm and cover all the lands of creation in darkness. Jay: (Laughs.) That's a crazy legend. (Continues laughing.) Good thing it's just a legend, right? Wu: Many legends begin in truth. And if there is any truth to this, we must prepare. Lloyd: How? Wu: We must warn Ninjago City. There isn't a moment to lose. (Runs out. The Ninja except Lloyd follow.) Cole: Good thing we have the Bounty back. Lloyd: (Stares at the Oni on the page.) The Bringers of Doom. (Runs out to join the others.) ---- (Watchmen whistle in the Borg Tower.) Watchman #1: So, what's in all of these rooms? Watchman #2: A bunch of stuff they transferred in from the vault in Hiroshi's Labyrinth. Watchman #1: Oh, like what? Watchman #2: A lot of dangerous magical artifacts and cursed objects. Watchman #1: Why do they bring it here? Watchman #2: Because it's safer here. An old man, Borg, rebuilt this place, pulled out all the stops, infrared cameras, hypersensitive laser grid. Name it, nothing and nobody is getting in here. (Realm Crystal is shown through a locked door with its pure colors at first. It blinks black several times, turning into a pure black crystal full of darkness. Darkness sweeps out of the crystal, through the laser grid enclosed in it, and under the locked door. Tentacles taste the air, looking for any light. It slowly creeps up behind the watchmen, turning off the lights.) Watchman #1: What? What was that? Watchman #2: I have no idea. Watchman #1: (Turns around and screams.) Ah! Ahh! Watchman #2: That doesn't look good. Run! (Sprints for the elevator, with his partner close by. The darkness follows them. Hits button in elevator.) Come on! Come on! Come on! (Watchmen step back as elevators close on the darkness.) Alarm: Evacuate! Evacuate! Evacuate! (People run out of Cyrus Borg Tower, screaming for their lives.) Cyrus: (Screams as Watchman #1 pushes him.) Ahh!! Watchman #2: FSM save it all! (Door closes, and darkness fills the entire place.) ---- (The Ninja are exploring Destiny's Bounty.) Kai: No way! Look at this thing! Nya: Wow! Jay: Whoa! Kai: Huh. This looks just like the old Bounty. (Jay and Cole play with the buttons and switches.) Nya: They did a wonderful job. Lloyd: Let's see what she's capable of. Full speed ahead. (Zane pulls up the switch. Thrusters turn backwards. Ninja yell in surprise. Zane turns off the switch.) Nya: What was that? Lloyd: Forwards, Zane. Not backwards. Zane: (Pulls off sticker.) Someone must have wired the lever wrong. (Puts the sticker down the right way. Pulls down the lever. The Bounty speeds off.) ---- (Commissioner is painting his ship in the police department.) Commissioner: (Hums to himself. Door bursts open. Brush sweeps out in surprise.) No! Darn it! How many times have I told you to knock first, Jimmy?! Jimmy: Sorry, sir. But we got a serious problem. The phones are ringing off the hook. Commissioner: What phones? Jimmy: All of them! (Commissioner follows Jimmy.) Generic Man: Just for a second. Did you say black cloud? Policeman #3: Um, yes, sir. We'll be sure to send someone there right away. Policeman #4: No sir, not approaching. (More distant discussions continue.) Jimmy: I think something big is happening. Commissioner: (Sighs.) Here we go again. People: (Screaming, running away from the darkness approaching in the city.) Ahhh!! Woman #1: (Darkness grabs her, tripping her.) Ah! (Reels her in.) Ahhh!! People: (See darkness in Laughy's and run out the door, screaming.) Ahhh!! Man #1: (Panting while running. Darkness catches him, dragging him back into Laughy's.) Ah. Ah. Oh, uh. (Looks back to see the Oni, and screams with his hand outstretched while they turn him into stone.) Ahhh!!! (Train with the darkness inside of it enters subway station. A man cautiously approaches the train to find the darkness spreading out.) People: (Gasp in shock. Runs for the gate, screaming.) Ahhh!! Man #2: (Darkness trips him, screams as the darkness turns him into stone.) Ahhh!! (Darkness spreads out from a sewage drain. It approaches behind a woman selling a hot dog to an old man.) Woman #2: (Sees darkness and screams.) Ah! (Runs.) Ahhh!! Old Man: (Turns around and gasps. Darkness lifts up and plunges to the ground.) ---- (Destiny's Bounty is flying towards Ninjago City.) Zane: Uh, guys. I'm picking up a lot of distress calls on UHF. Cole: We're too late. Lloyd: Maximum speed! Nya: Hold on, everyone. (Hits a button. Rusters slowly power up.) Come on you, unhinged ship. Mmph! (Kicks the engine. Rusters boost up to its maximum speed.) (People running out of Ninjago City.) Commissioner: C'mon. Go, go, go! (Urges people to run away.) Don't look back. Don't stop. Just run! (People stream by.) Get out of here! Jimmy: Uh, sir. It's here. (Darkness slowly approaches them down the street.) Commissioner: Okay, boys. (Cracks his knuckles, flexes his muscles.) This is why we get paid the big bucks. Draw your weapons. Policeman: Uh, sir? Wha—we only have tasers. (Commissioner turns around.) Remember? Commissioner: WHAT?! Jimmy: I don't even have a taser. I just got this thing. (Holds out a baton.) Commissioner: (Darkness creeps closer.) Oh, for crying out loud. Pull back! Get out of here! Run! (Policemen start running.) Policeman #4: (Stops as darkness approaches from the other side of the street.) Where now? Commissioner: The alley! Go, go! (Policemen sprint into the alley.) Policeman #5: Aw, it's a dead end. Commissioner: (Groans.) Aw. This isn't my day. Jimmy: What do we do? Commissioner: Anyone have any bright ideas? (Jimmy turns on a flashlight and tosses it at the darkness. Darkness turns it off and continues approaching them. Commissioner backs up.) Steady, boys. Steady... (Ladder and ropes drop down in front of them.) Commissioner: The Ninja! (Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, and Lloyd slide down the ropes.) Oh, boy. We're glad to see you guys. Lloyd: Commissioner, get your officers out of here. (Passes them the ladder.) Commissioner: You heard it. Move it! (Policemen and Commissioner climb the ladder.) Lloyd: Okay, let's see what this is made of. Care to do the honors, Jay? Jay: My pleasure. Lightning! (Strikes lightning at the darkness. Darkness absorbs the lightning.) Kai: Uh, heh. Let's see how it likes fire. Fire! (Strikes darkness with fire. Darkness absorbs the fire.) What?! Lloyd: Okay, everybody at the same time. Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, and Lloyd: Ninja... GOO!! (Everyone strikes the darkness with their powers. Darkness absorbs all the powers.) Zane: Our Elemental Powers appear to be ineffective. Kai: Yeah, no kidding. What do we do? Lloyd: Nya, get us out of here. Nya: You got it! (All the Ninja jump up on the ropes and ladder, with Cole being last on his rope.) Cole: (Darkness grabs Cole.) Wha—ah. Uh, guys. (Struggles to hold the rope.) Help! It's got me! (Darkness drags him down.) Ahh!!! (Lloyd lets go of his rope and jumps down towards Cole.) Ah. (Lloyd pulls out his sword in midair.) (Yells.) Wha-ah. (Oni prepares to turn him to stone.) Lloyd: (Lands.) Yah! (Cuts the darkness. Oni roars in pain.) Come on, buddy. I got ya. Time to get out of here. (Grabs rope.) Reel in, quick! (P.I.X.A.L. and Nya help Lloyd and Cole up.) We need to go save some more people. ---- (The Ninja are on the ship with more people.) Jay: (Hands someone tea.) Here, drink this. It's good for you. Zane: (Talks with Commissioner.) Your chance of survival has increased. (Lloyd stares sadly at the corrupted city. Nya, Kai, Jay, and Zane join up with him.) Kai: We hit it with everything we had, and it did nothing. It just went right through it. (Cole joins up with the other Ninja.) Nya: How are we supposed to fight something like that? Cole: (Shivers.) I-I touched it. It was colder than anything I've ever felt. And there was something inside the cloud. I think it was an Oni. Lloyd: Maybe we can't fight it, but I know someone who can. (Nya looks at Kai confused, who shrugs in reply.) (Ninja arrive at Garmadon's jail cell.) Garmadon: Well, well. Look who's back. Lloyd: How do we stop it? Garmadon: (Brushes his table.) You can't. If you were to enter the darkness, you would succumb to it. The only way to defeat an Oni is with another Oni. You need me. Jay: (Laughs.) Ha, ha, ha. Like that's gonna happen. Ha, ha. That's not gonna happen, is it? Lloyd: What choice do we have? Open Cell One! (Cell lifts up slowly.) Garmadon: (Laughs evilly.) Hahahahaha. Mmhahahaha. (End of the episode. For more information, click here.) Category:Transcript Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:March of the Oni Category:2019 Category:Episodes of March of the Oni